Kefla
Kefla |group = fusion |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = Realm of Nothingness |race = Saiyan |birthday = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS114 |movie debut = |arc = Universe Survival Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut=''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |family = * Cauliflo * Kale |techniques = *Kikōha *Continuous Kikōha *Double Kikōha *Giant Swing *Gigantic Blast *Sledgehammer *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 |tools = * Potara }} is a Saiyan, and the end result of Cauliflo and Kale using the Potara earrings to fuse into a singular being. She was created in order for the two to fight Son Gokū in the Tournament of Power. Personality Kaflo, being born from two individuals, should share the traits of both, but bears more a resemblence to Cauliflo, lacking almost any notable traits from Kale. Like Cauliflo, she's confident to the point of being overly so — though now she has the power to back it up — and is as bombastic as Cauliflo ever was. She's just as cocky, and is thrilled with her new strength, traits all commonly seen in Cauliflo. Appearance Kaflo's appearance is a near even mix of her two components. Physically, she appears similar to Kale, possessing her height and skin-tone. Her hairstyle is a combination of Kale and Cauliflo's, bearing Kale's style with Cauliflo's prominent spikes. Facially, she is outright Cauliflo in appearance, without a trace of Kale. Her attire is more of an even mix. Her shirt resembles Kale's, but with Cauliflo's colour scheme, and is cut to reveal her midriff. Her pants are skintight, colored similarly to Cauliflo's shirt. She wears the same golden armbands as Kale, and her boots are red, with the black accents coming from Cauliflo. She also wears the Potara. Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, Kaflo wears a complete set. The earrings enable fusion, and were used to create Kaflo. Her initially set belonged to the Fuwa.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Abilities As a full-blooded Saiyan, Kaflo encompasses both of her coalesced source's natural affinity for ki. Kaflo, in her normal state was illustrated strong enough to completely overwhelm, Super Saiyan God, Son Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Her speed is notably immense, as she caught Gokū off guard with a simple dash. By her own admission and Gokū's observation, Kaflo possesses limitless strength; this is a fact Kaflo takes note of post-fusion, elated by her own power. The mere act of powering up was enough to shake the Tournament of Power arena and alert Vegeta — himself a Super Saiyan Blue — to her presence.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Ultimately, her power surpassed the likes of a Hakaishin, surpassing Son Gokū's initial usage of Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Transformation Super Saiyan As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Kaflo is capable of accessing this advanced state herself. Her Super Saiyan state appears to be more in line with Kale's than Cauliflo's, as it possesses the unique green shade that Kale's state uses. Additionally, it boosts her muscle mass, in stark contrast to Cauliflo but once again identical to Kale's form.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 Her power in this form is utterly immense, and Champa refers to her strength as a "happy miscalculation". Even though he was exhausted, Kaflō's strength outstripped Gokū's Super Saiyan Blue strength. It requires Gokū's Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken for Kaflo to even out the score.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 According to Vados and Whis, the power she possessed in this form was equivalent to that of Son Gokū's 7th Universe Genki Dama, given how she was able to trigger Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Super Saiyan 2 Kaflo also possessed the ability to turn Super Saiyan 2. Her hair in this state raises slightly, but doesn't stand on end as dramatically as other forms.The power in this form was compared to Son Goku's initial usage of Ultra Instinct according to Vados. While overall inferior to Goku's latter usage of the transformation, she was able to force him to be serious throughout the entire battle and the ki laser blasts she made were fast enough to graze and wound him lightly while he was in Ultra Instinct. Muten Rōshi exclaimed that the power she unleashed while enraged in Super Saiyan 2 would be enough to finish Goku off despite him being in Ultra Instinct if a clean hit landed.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Kaflo was born during the halfway point of the Tournament of Power, to survive the Limit-Break Kamehameha that Gokū used eliminate Kale and Cauliflo. Careening onto the arena, she announces her presence, naming herself as the result of the fusion between Kale and Cauliflo. Powering up immensely, Kaflo is elated at the feeling of infinite energy pulsing through her body. She decides to test just how far her power will take her, Kaflo takes Gokū off-guard with her immense speed. The two of them have a brief exchange, and Kaflo overpowers Gokū entirely, to the point where she sees his attacks as lame.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Kaflo bathes in her own power, which seems to be continuously increasing, destroying the arena with her aura alone. Her insane strength pushes Gokū onto the defensive during their battle. She grapples the divine Saiyan, before launching him across the arena. Kaflo's mere existence makes the Potara legal, as the Zen'ō is impressed. When Zarbuto and Rabanra accept the Potara, Kaflo interrupts her battle with Gokū to destroy their Potara and quash the idea of fusion. Her battle with Gokū resumes without fanfare, and Kaflo lobs a large Kikōha towards Gokū. Her strength continues to impressed the spectators, from the Zen'ō to Kame-Sennin, her sheer ki takes it toll on the arena. The duo exchanges words as well as fists, clashing and completely wrecking the arena as they fight. Continuous Kikōha clash, as their energy continues to increase, frightening both Beerus and Champa. Jiren himself notices their fight, but does nothing more. Kaflo tosses a Kikōha towards Gokū, who deflects it with Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken. Kaflo decides that Gokū is her worthy opponent, impressed by his power in Kaiōken. Both fighters push their ki to its limits, but Gokū manages to land a solid blow on Kaflo. Despite the solid blow, and harsh words from Champa, Kaflo tells him to shut up. Kaflo stands back on her feet despite Gokū's strength, driven by her Saiyan blood. Her kikōha is countered by Gokū's God Kamehameha, but she uses the smokescreen as a cover. With a solid blow, Kaflo forces Gokū out of blue and to the ground, but Gokū once again awakens to Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 Trivia * 's name derives simply from the names of and . References Category:Fused Characters Category:Potara Fusions Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans